Incidents Involving Wax and Guavas
by The Medium Inc
Summary: When Gohan and Videl have to babysit Goten and Trunks, things get way out of hand! Involving tweezers, guavas, and wax! Also includes wacky song by Happy Medium!


Happy Medium: This is our first fic ever!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOOPEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Grumpy Medium: The Happy Medium owns the disclaimer!  
  
Happy Medium: Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my stuffed animal sheep, my little seashell owl (awwwww), guavas, and. the Billy the Beaver-bob song!!!!! © Medium Inc.  
  
Billy the Beaver-bob!  
  
Ran across a thingymabob!  
  
He loved to eat shishkabobs!  
  
Billy the Beaver-bob!  
  
Gohan: Uhh, right, I think what the HM is trying to say is that she doesn't own DBZ. *Blink Blink*  
  
Happy Medium: *Repeats song*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Incidents Involving Wax and Guavas  
  
"Arrgh!" Gohan yelped. He felt something hard and titanium land on his head. Sleepily, he opened his eyes.  
  
"WAKE UP, LAZY!!!" came the shriek of Chichi the banshee lady, so called by Vegeta. She brandished her Frying Pan of Doom. Suddenly, a giant purple mouse jumped out of it. "I HATE CHEESE!!!!!" it screamed.  
  
Goten appeared out of thin air. "YOU KNOW WHAT, WELL TOO BAD BECAUSE I LIKE CHEESE!!!!!! YOU WILL DIE TO DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!! TAKE THIS!!!!!!! KA-ME-HA- ME-HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" screamed Gohan.  
  
"What's wrong, Gohan?" Chichi asked curiously.  
  
"Oh. What a crazy dream. There was your frying pan and a purple mouse and Goten killed it because it didn't like cheese." Gohan rambled.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Chichi with concern. She felt his forehead.  
  
Gohan blinked, reflecting on what he had just said. "I hope so."  
  
Gohan dug through his backpack to check for his homework, which had mysteriously disappeared. After a quick search he found Goten munching happily on his homework, the last few scraps sticking out from his mouth.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU EATING MY HOMEWORK?!" Gohan yelled.  
  
Goten burst into tears.  
  
"I'm s-sorry, br-brother, but Mommy got m-mad at me last n-n-night and wouldn't give any d-d-dinner and I found some delicious looking p-p-paper in your backpack and I couldn't r-r-resist!" Goten blubbered.  
  
Gohan sighed. "I guess I can live with one undone assignment. You'll have to deal with Mom, though."  
  
He hurriedly wolfed down 150 pancakes and flew off. Soon, he reached Satan City. Looking down, he spied a gang of robbers running from the police, following in mad pursuit.  
  
~Great Saiyaman Time~  
  
*Stupid background music*  
  
"I am the protector of the city, THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!" Gohan yelled, doing extremely stupid poses. He quickly flew down to the scene of the crime. (Hey, people out there, when Gohan turns into Saiyaman on his way to school, what does he do with his backpack?)  
  
  
  
~Five Extremely Painful Minutes Later for the Robbers, and Five Exasperating Minutes Later for Videl~  
  
*Wow, those guys were easy!* thought Gohan.  
  
"SAIYAMAN!" Gohan whirled around. Standing behind him was Videl.  
  
"Umm, hello Ms. Videl! Lovely weather today, don't you think?" Gohan mumbled.  
  
"Don't you hello me! I'm going to find out who you are, be sure of that!" Videl looked furious.  
  
"You seem slightly grouchy today, Miss! Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"  
  
"MY BED IS AGAINST 3 WALLS!" Videl screamed.  
  
~Lunchtime at Orange Star High School~  
  
Gohan munched on a guava. He wasn't even that fond of them, but because of the Magical Multiplying Guava, or MMG, he had to eat them. One day, Chichi had bought a guava just for her to eat, because Gohan and Goten weren't all that fond of them. But the next day, there were 4 guavas. And more, and more, and more. Pretty soon, there was an endless supply of guavas. And Gohan lugged a big bag of guavas to school, too. Vegeta always announced that guavas were evil, whenever he came over. And Gohan was starting to agree with him.  
  
(A/N: We got this idea when HM's mom brought a huge amount of guavas home. HM kept on bringing guavas to school, not that HM doesn't like them.)  
  
Suddenly, he felt something hit the back of his head. Of course, it didn't hurt, but it was still annoying. He turned around, and saw Erasa nearby.  
  
"Erasa, did you hit me on the head?" he asked.  
  
(Somehow the message got scrambled from one meaning to the other.)  
  
"Yeah! Two times! Dodgeball can be soooooooo violent!" she shrieked back.  
  
Gohan blinked. What did dodgeball have to do with anything? And why in the world did Erasa hit him on the head?  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Gohan yelled. "I got hit by a ball on the head!"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"I got hit by a ball on the head!" (Repeat 3x.)  
  
"SO WHY DID YOU HIT ME ON THE HEAD?!!!!"  
  
"I DIDN'T!!!!!"  
  
"."  
  
Gohan turned around to Videl.  
  
"Videl, did you hit me on the head?"  
  
"No, I don't have any guavas!"  
  
Gohan blinked for about the upteenth time. "What does that have to do with anything?" he asked for also the upteenth time.  
  
Videl pointed to the ground. There was a guava. Gohan had been hit by a guava by a random person!!!!!!! THE HORROR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(A/N: This actually happened to the Happy Medium, although in the HM's case it was a cookie. O.O)  
  
~2 Boring Hours of School Later~  
  
Gohan walked slowly into his room.  
  
"My life sucks," he said.  
  
Goten appeared. "Really?! I didn't know lives could suck! What do they suck on?"  
  
"GUAVAS!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Grumpy Medium: Guavas smell evil.  
  
Happy Medium:  
  
Billy the Beaver-bob!  
  
Ran into Lumberjack Rob! (Hahahaa Angelic Aki's Field Trip to Camp Hercule, read it its funny)  
  
Ran Rob over with a log!  
  
Billy the Beaver-bob!!!!!!!!  
  
Random Passerby Fortune-teller: I see that this Billy the Beaver-bob song shall have two verses in every following chapter! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Grumpy Medium: O.o ok, I guess so. If your prediction comes true, we shall hereby dedicate the song to the Blob Quartet! (inside joke)  
  
Happy Medium: BILLY WILL LIVE ON IN THE HEARTS OF THE BEAVER-LOVING AND THE HAPPYHAPI PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gohan: Uhhhhh, Okay, now please, please review, and if you do, we'll update!!!!!!!!  
  
(Also tell us who your favorite Medium is!)  
  
Happy Medium: Of course its meeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Grumpy Medium: I rule the world! So it is meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! And I wished that the world would turn purple on that weird email! So it is meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Happy Medium: It is meeeeeeeee because I invented Billy the Beaver-bob in Spanish in honor of the dead beaver skeleton that I drew that my friend erased because she is evil and killed poor Billy and Billy hates pollution everyone so carpool and conserve energy and BE HAPPYHAPI!!!!!!!! *Faints from lack of breath*  
  
The Medium That Does Not Exist Yet Is Writing On Our Precious Fanfic Medium: EVERYONE LIKES ME THE BEST CUZ I DON'T EXIST!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!  
  
Happy and Grumpy Mediums: How can we compete with that kind of popularity? *sniff sniff*  
  
Gohan: Oo THIS IS EVEN FREAKIER THAN HAPPY MEDIUM'S SONG!  
  
(Grumpy Medium: You must like Gohan's nose! I spent hours getting it to the precise and correct size and shape!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 


End file.
